


They Don't Mind (Wolfstar One-Shot)

by fallofthereichenbach



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders Modern Day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallofthereichenbach/pseuds/fallofthereichenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Peter and Lily are sick to death of Remus and Sirius not being a couple yet being desperately in love.</p>
<p>So, they decide to take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Mind (Wolfstar One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda bored, and this happened!
> 
> I love Wolfstar and Marauder's era stuff so yeah
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

"So they're asleep in the common room AGAIN," James sighed, plonking his bags down on the bench next to Peter.

"Wow. Not even a 'hello'... Is it really that bad?" Lily said sympathetically.

"Yes. Yes it is. It is 100% that bad. In fact, it's even worse."

"Come on, they're not that bad!"

"Um, I can vouch for James here," Peter chimed in, "You don't have to share a dormitory with them."

"Yeah, but what's the harm in them... napping together?" Lily looked like she was trying really, really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, you think it's just napping? They're fucking cuddled up on the sofa. Like, literally. It's sickeningly cute. I hate it."

"Aww, James, you jealous?" Lily laughed. James glared at her.

"No."

"But seriously, it's ridiculous. Remus said that he was 'just a little tired' because the full moon was last night. And then Sirius tried to force him to go have a nap before Charms for about half an hour before James and I had to come down to lunch because the sexual tension was getting too much," said Peter, raising his eyebrows at the memory.

"Jeez. So two friends can't just platonically snuggle these days?" Lily said with a smirk twisting at the corners of her mouth.

"It's not just that, Lily. It's everything. Everything they do around each other is done with lengthy eye contact and secret little smiles and shit. They've always been close as friends, but this is on a whole new level. It would be fine if they acknowledged it, but they're both to stubborn to make a move."

Lily sighed.

"So. What are you proposing, gentlemen?"

"What?"

"Come on. I know you; you wouldn't come bitching to me if you didn't want help with some plan."

"It's just, I don't know that anything's going to work. They've known each other for ages now, and they just keep getting close to hooking up, and then not doing it. Pushing them probably won't help," Peter muttered miserably.

"Woah, Pete, since when were you so wise and hopeless?"

Peter glared at James, who held up his hands in a signal of peace.

"I agree though, mate. So, Evans, d'you have any ideas?" James looked at her hopefully - Lily was great at coming up with plans and stuff like that. It was a good thing that their relationship acted as a vague truce; if she wanted to, James knew that she could make his life hell.

"I guess... We're just going to have to try and push them together. Gently, mind... I suggest three main stages of attack."

"One for each of us. See, I knew there was a reason I started dating you, Evans!"

Lily glared at him too (her glare was much more ferocious, and basically felt like a basilisk's stare).

"Anyway, as I was saying before the interruption, three main stages of attack should work quite well."

"What are they?"

"The first one is Prolonging Time Together & Then Taking It Away - I think Peter should be good at organising it. It's as simple as it seems, you just have to make sure that they're alone for as long as possible (and monitor how they seem afterwards) then take that lone time away, and see how it affects them. This should make them see how much they miss each other when they aren't together."

"The next stage is Jealousy. James, I'm putting you on that because it's going to be very easy to do, and surely even you can't screw it up."

"Thanks, Lil. What exactly am I doing?"

"Inspiring jealousy within them, however you like. Maybe suggest that Sirius takes Marlene Mackinnon to Hogsmeade this Saturday? Stuff like that."

"Okay, I can do that. What are you doing, then?"

"Right. Stage Three is subtle suggestions that the pair should date each other. It's a very delicate procedure... I can't just lock them in a broom closet with a packet of Madame Easy-Fit condoms and tell them to work it out themselves."

"Like Sirius did to us that time?" James shuddered at the mere thought.

"Christ, don't remind me," Lily shook her head, "Why am I here with you guys? Why am I friends with you weirdos?"

"You love us really," smiled Peter.

 

The next day, The Plan was set into motion. After breakfast, before Potions, Peter succeeded in locking Remus and Sirius in a storage cupboard for an hour before their muffled banging on the door was heard from Professor McGonagall's office. (It was more blunt than what Lily had in mind, but it did get things going)

When they were all studying in the library at lunch, James started a very theatrical conversation with Remus.

"Pssssst, Moony!"

"What is it, James? I swear to God, if you hold up a picture of a chihuahua howling and say it's me again, I'll-"

"Alice Longbottom's staring at you!"

"What?" Remus said, twisting around to look where James was subtly gesturing.

"Don't look! You're being too obvious. But she's been staring at you for the past, like, half an hour."

"Riiiiiiight," said Remus, looking back at his book. 

"Isn't she dating Frank?" Sirius piped up, and James struggled to suppress a grin.

"No, didn't you hear? The split up for 'Reasons Unkown'," James wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, who in turn rolled his eyes and tried once again to go back to his book.

"Aw, Remus and Alice would make such a cute couple!" Lily reluctantly put on a fake sappy voice to join in.

Remus gave Lily a look that clearly said 'Why do you hate me?'

"My thoughts exactly, Lily! Come on, Moony, this is your chance!"

"My chance to what?"

"You could ask her out, or if you wanted something more casual, you could just start snogging her and see what happens, or-"

"James!"

"Okay, you are officially off of my list of people to ask for romantic advice," said Sirius, looking like he didn't know quite what to do with his face (he just ended up with a slightly sour look on it).

"Ooh, why are you in need of romantic advice?" James exclaimed, only to be shushed by some nearby Hufflepuffs. Sirius looked as though he wished James would listen to them.

"Uh, no reason. I mean, I don't," Sirius was staring down at his books.

"Yes and I 100% believe you when you say that and start blushing. C'mon, Padfoot, we're all friends here!"

"Shut up James, there's nothing to tell!"

"Sure there isn't," James sighed, rolling his eyes theatrically.

 

Lily sought the right to start her phase of the plan. Eventually, she was virtually alone in the common room with Sirius - James, Peter and Remus were all out playing Quidditch with some other friends, but Sirius had already been given five detentions for not handing in an essay on Magical Blood Purity, and Lily had agreed to help him.

"So, these are the family trees of some of the last fully magical families to exist. And basically all of them are a bunch of arseholes. How do you suggest I write this down, Evans?"

"Sirius, you do realise one of those family trees is for your own family."

"Yep. But don't worry, I'm erased from the family tree so the 'arsehole' thing doesn't apply to me."

Lily shook her head sympathetically, but didn't want to start a lengthy conversation about family troubles. She had more pressing issues.

"Okay, on a lighter but still important note, what's up with you and Remus?"

Sirius jumped slightly and looked at her with shock and then suspicion.

"... Did James tell you to ask that?"

"No, why?"

"Oh. No reason, just some stuff he's said. Stuff about me being hopelessly in love with Moony. Stupid stuff, just teasing," Sirius let out a bark of a laugh that sounded way too nervous to be real.

"He has a point."

"What?"

"Come on, you'd have to be blind not to see it! The way you two look at each other, the way you're always smiling at him secretly when you think no one sees you..."

"You make it sound way worse than it is. It's not like that, I just-"

"Face it, ickle Sirius-kins is in love."

"Just this morning you were trying to convince Moony to go out with Alice."

"Yeah, that was just a joke. This is serious business."

"Serious business or Sirius business?"

"Don't change the subject! (And surely all Sirius-related business is Sirius business by definition?)"

"Nice," grinned Sirius reluctantly. Lily smiled back, and he hoped maybe a momentary truce had been formed. But no-

"Look, just ask Remus out!"

"Okay, Lily, it's really not necessary for you to be telling me this-"

"Hey guys!" Said James with way too much energy as he walked into the room followed by a bedraggled and tired-looking Remus and Peter. It was clear who had been on the winning side in the Quidditch match and who had been on the losing side.

James looked hopefully at Sirius, then at Lily who shook her head and sighed to show his impeccably bad timing. She had been so close and yet so far!

Sirius scurried up to the dormitories as soon as possible. He was closely followed by Remus.

 

Peter, James and Lily sat in a huddle on the armchairs, trying to think of new ideas.

"Maybe we should just carry on with what we're doing, with the different phases? I mean, it was never going to make them get together after just one day!" Lily protested.

"Or maybe we need to be more bold. All of this manipulation and subtlety - it's not how any of us usually work. I love the guy, but 'Sirius' and 'subtle' are opposites. To get through to them, we probably need to be clearer," Peter had his head in his hands, trying to think up a decent plan to rival Lily's.

"Intervention?" Suggested James.

"Well... It is the clearest, boldest way of getting your ideas across..." Lily muttered.

"Intervention! Intervention! Intervention!" James chanted. The others sighed, and were forced to agree.

 

They walked quietly upstairs to the dormitory. In the double-standard that was the dormitory stairs, Lily was allowed up too. Usually, James would go off on a tangent about how he wasn't allowed up the girl's stairs, but today it was working in his favour so he didn't mind.

Peter had found their old banner with 'Intervention' on it, which James insisted on carrying.

 

They trooped into the room, only to find that it's two occupants were already pretty busy.

Pretty busy kissing, that is.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on Remus' bed kissing... and stuff. Remus' hand was in Sirius' hair, Sirius' hands were sliding down his waist...

Then they realised they were being watched, and stopped pretty quickly.

All was awkward silence. But then suddenly Lily let out a giant whoop and aggressively high-fived James.

"I knew it would work! I freaking knew it!"

"Um... Knew what would work?" Sirius interrupted, not bothering to move away from Remus.

"Our plan! Well, my plan. My plan to get you guys together! You can thank me later!"

"Oh! Is that why you guys have been acting odd all day?" Asked Remus, with a sense of dawning realisation coming over him.

"... What?"

"You know, Prongs trying to set Moony up with Alice, and Wormy locking us in the storage cupboard... not that we really minded..." Sirius smirked, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Remus' face. Remus blushed.

"Wait... No..." Lily looked furious, "Have you guys... been together... all along?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"We started dating, about, 2 months ago?"

"2 MONTHS?" Lily shouted, "2 MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? Us. Whatever."

"We were... waiting for the right time."

Lily rolled her eyes and stormed out. James awkwardly stood for a couple of seconds.

"Ah, she's really... happy that you guys are together. She just doesn't like not knowing things," James muttered, then went out after her.

Peter looked at the couple sitting on Remus' bed in a pretty suggestive way. Sirius raised his eyebrows. Peter had flashbacks to them kissing. He couldn't run out of the room fast enough.

Remus and Sirius shrugged. They were alone again.

Not that they minded.


End file.
